Supernatural Love
by cheer-girl-abby
Summary: Damon and Elena are together and she wants to be with him forever, Damon wants her to wait, but he will turn her sooner on one condition. Will she accept the compromise? D/Ele, S/Ka, C/Kl, Jer/B, A/Jen, Eli/Me, R/Ma. I would immensely appreciate your reviews and comments! Rated T just in case!
1. Nothing more, nothing less

Damon was sat thinking about what had happened the night before. He had had sex in the past, but with Elena, this was different. He actually made love. Where Katherine had been a white kitten, Elena was a snow-white tigress, and he loved it. Her love was so pure and it felt like home, which in his 148 years of existence, he had never experienced before. He didn't need to be questioned about his feelings for this girl, he loved her. Yes, she was the girl he loved for 145 years' doppelganger, but he wasn't like Stefan, falling for her because she was like her, and dumping her like an old toy when Katherine returned; Damon loved her for being the clumsy, popular, beautiful, _human_ Elena Gilbert. Nothing more, nothing less. Damon's thoughts were interrupted as the shower stopped, within five minutes, Elena returned from the en-suite in his button down top she had ripped off of him last night and some fresh underwear she kept in his draw. Damon stared in awe and wonder, he would never see anything as beautiful in his entire life, and wouldn't have too after Elena finishes college.

"So I was thinking about what you were saying when I was in the shower" Elena said whilst brushing her long, mahogany hair. "Why wait until college, I'm going to be older than you when I turn!" Damon snorted loudly, receiving a confused look off Elena.

"Princess, I am 148, you are 130 years my junior. No matter what you do, I have and always will be older than you!" Elena sighed.

"Yeah, but I will be 21 when I finish my journalism degree and well, you were turned at 18, so I will look so old" she looked down. "Besides, if I was a vampire now, I could compel the big newspapers to give me a good job with lots of money without needing to go on some stupid course! More time with you and no time wasted on college". She was set and Damon didn't want to change that, but he wanted her to live her life normally, well, try at least.

"Lena, you have an eternity of time to waste. You will pick up valuable techniques and skills, plus you will have so much fun. I will follow you wherever and you know that. We can buy an apartment together in New York, you can go to school, I can… be me, and then, I will turn you myself and we can live happily ever after" he smirked at her and she knew she was defeated.

"You don't understand, right now, I **want** to be a vampire. I **want** to be with you for eternity and I **want** it now. Selfish or not, I've never been so sure of anything. Yeah, we can't have our own children, but we will be happy. We have each other, we have our supernatural friends and family that mean so much to us, and I'm just sorry for wanting something so bad that I-" She couldn't finish as she started crying. Her whole life plan would change for Damon, but she didn't care. The life she could've had would be impossible, but all she wanted was to be with Damon forever.

"Okay" Damon mumbled into her hair, whilst calming her down from her mini-breakdown.

"Okay? What do you mean 'okay?'" she looked up, a smile playing on her lips.

"I will turn you soon if you do one thing for me" Elena steadied herself for what was coming, she was expecting to have to leave Mystic Falls, or compel Jeremey away, but she didn't in her wildest dreams expect this.

"Marry me."


	2. We are going to do it right

"What?" Elena looked in disbelief. Damon got on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was beautiful. It was a heart-shaped lapis lazuli and had small diamonds around it. He had given Elena this ring, not only because she could use it for a daylight ring as well as an engagement ring, killing two birds with one stone, but it was his late Mother's. "Damon, I-"

"I'm not trying to bribe you into marrying me Elena because you want to be like me, but because I love you, and if we are going to be together for eternity, we are going to do it right. First of all, you don't know half of what your signing yourself up for, and maybe I'm being selfish because I'm ruining such an innocent, pure life, but when you are a monster, you must promise me not to flip your switch and to keep your humanity" Elena nodded feeling her eyes well up with tears threatening to fall. She had managed to keep them back as Damon continued. "Secondly, I don't want you feeling that you have to have that lifestyle so we can be together, I will still love you when you're grey and old, well if you were going to be, because true love never dies. And lastly…" Damon and Elena were looking into each other's eyes with such love and passion, yet so much hurt and confusion were masqueraded behind it. "I would die without you Lena. The thought of you not here, scares me. You are my life, if that's what I have. I couldn't be with anyone else; I wouldn't want or need to be. I love you so much. You are more than Katherine ever was to me, and I love you more than I ever loved Katherine in them miserable 145 years I never knew you. You have changed me and my life for the better, and I sincerely ask for your hand in marriage. Damon's non-beating heart was going a mile a minute and he could hear Elena's do the same, before panic set in, she took the ring out of the velvet box and slid it onto her left finger. She leaned in and kissed him with so much trust and passion, before pulling away and whispering her answer so softly, even his amazing vampire-hearing could have missed it.

"Elena Marie Salvatore. I love it, and can't wait to become it. Why shall we wait Damon? Let's get married as soon as we can!" She would have continued, but Damon's face stopped her,

"Absolutely not! Like I said Elena, if we are going to be together for eternity, we are going to do it right" She sulked as he went to go for a blood bag. "Besides, I'd rather live a long happy life with a wife rather than being staked my Blondie for not making it the 'event of the year'" He joked sarcastically whilst reaching for the door. Elena grabbed a pillow and launched it in her direction.

"Less of the violence my dear fiancée, do you want to make it to the alter?" he winked at her and blew a kiss before going to the fridge; Elena grabbed her hairbrush in one hand and phone in the other. It was time to tell everyone about the big engagement.


	3. To being a family

**Sorry I have taken so long to update, EXAMS SUCK! **

**They officially finish on Friday so I will be able to update a lot quicker after then, thank you for your patience!**

**Thank you for the support I've received from this story. I will update ASAP. Hope you enjoy! Abby xox**

* * *

"You're WHAT? Eeek!" Caroline squealed rather loudly attracting the attention of the rest of the mystic grill customers' attention. Elena smiled uneasily at the unwanted attention.

"Oh my gosh Lena! Let me see the ring!" Rebekah said grabbing her wrist.

"When's the big day?" Bonnie asked giddily.

"We haven't decided yet, I want it on the day my parents were married. June 20th so it would give us a month. I obviously want you all to be my bridesmaids, and Jenna?"

"Yes?" Elena calmed herself.

"I know you're technically my Aunt, but there is no one I'd rather ask. Aunt Jenna, will you be my maid of honour?" Jenna nodded and hugged her, crying her eyes out.

"Elena... are you pregnant? No, don't give me that look! It's just you're so young and-" Elena's gave her an 'are-you-fucking-serious' look. "No, guess not..."

"Kat, Damon's a vampire… you should know as well as anyone it's impossible for me to have biological children" Katherine winced.

"Actually, you are both wrong" Bonnie cut in, receiving an intrigued look from all the girls. "If the male is older than the female, like you and Care, there is a 49% chance it could happen. However Kat, Rebekah, there have and can be scenarios where it's the opposite way round, but it is only as likely as 17%" They all squealed again.

"Can this day get any better?" Elena thought out loud.

"What colour bridesmaid dresses are we wearing?" Bonnie asked randomly.

"Either red, gold, or purple I think"

"RED!" they all blurted out in harmony with each other. Elena laughed.

"Red it is!" She laughed.

"Red matches my skin tone! This day is definitely getting better!" Rebekah laughed along.

"Let's celebrate! Tyler! 10 bottles of your best champagne for the soon-to-be Mrs Salvatore please?" Elena tried to protest. "Don't worry, they aren't all for you!" Everyone laughed and let their hair down, knowing they didn't have to be back for their partner's, as they would be doing the same with the groom.

"Congrats dude, or is it 'bro' now?" Jeremey said whilst shaking his hand.

"Ha!" Damon laughed. "Call me what you like Jeremey, just make sure your there at my wedding for your sister, yeah?"

"My girlfriend will be a bridesmaid and I will be giving her away, you think I'd miss that?" Damon smiled whilst handing him a beer. As Jeremey went to see Ric, Damon slipped away to find his brother.

"Stef?" He called out as he sped to his room. When he opened the door he found Stefan standing with Klaus and Elijah going through old Salvatore records and journals. "Gentlemen" All three snapped their heads towards the door. "As unwillingly fascinating these ancient family records are…" Damon said very sarcastically. "I am celebrating my engagement, and would like nothing less than having my brothers around me"

"Oh Damon, you really think we would miss such a spectacle?" Elijah started.

"Yeah, we've only been waiting around almost 150 years for this to happen bro'!" Klaus laughed, receiving a high-five from Stefan and a glare from Damon. "What? I was joking!" They all laughed.

"Yeah well, I aren't the last one down the aisle, eh Klaus?" this made him blush, well, if he could.

"I'll do it when the time is right" Klaus growled.

"What, in 100 years? Come on Klaus, even I'm married, and I'm the... well, most nervous of us all".

"That's true and you know it, no offence Elijah. I went for moral support and practically threatened him that I'd stake her if he didn't do it. Poor Meredith…" Stefan laughed at the memory.

"Well, anyway, enough of the 'I got there first' competitions, downstairs, now please brothers" They all laughed and raced for downstairs with a very big surprise waiting for them.

"Elena? What are you and the girls doing here, and with 8 bottles of champagne?" Damon laughed at his fiancée in adoration and confusion.

"Well it is a celebration, and we all missed our amazing other halves. We have only had two bottles between us, so we thought we'd bring the rest back here and celebrate as a family, because, in some strange way, everyone's related…"

"She may be a little drunk, but she has a very fair point" Ric said as he wrapped his arms around Jenna and kissed her forehead.

"Well, let's drink not only to the new Salvatore addition, but too being a family" said Stefan whilst allowing his wife to settle into his arms.

"Oh, and guess what Bonnie told us!" Katherine said indirectly. "Vampires can procreate with another vampire, usually if the male is older, but it can be the other way round!"

The boys almost dropped their bourbons.

"It has to be true love boys, don't worry, your past won't haunt you" Bonnie and the girls all laughed. The boys relieved themselves from past memories and enjoyed the celebration.

Randomly out of the blue a few hours and bottles into the celebration, the girls were making future plans, which made the boys feel pretty awkward, especially young Jeremey, but they were all drunk, so it didn't matter.

"OMG! LETS BE A COVEN OF VAMPIRES LIKE ON TWILIGHT!" Caroline squealed before being thrown over Klaus' shoulder.

"Come on darling, you've had enough. You are going home to bed" With a wave and wink from Klaus, they sped out the door, soon, everyone followed, two by two.

"And then there were two eh?" Damon laughed whilst cleaning the front room at vampire speed. He suddenly dropped everything as Elena passed out in front of him. "What am I going to do with you? The sooner you become a vampire and can take alcohol, the better"

He could've sworn he saw her smile through her unconsciousness. He quickly carried her up to their king-sized four-post bed, after changing her into her nightdress. He kissed the top of her head and watched. How was he so lucky? Having the girl of his dreams laid right next to him, and he couldn't get enough of it. Even eternity wouldn't be enough time with her; she was perfect, even when unconscious.

"How the-? Shit!" Elena got up and attempted to run to the en-suite. Damon managed to save her from hitting her head on the door and held her hair whilst she threw up.

When she was finished, he got her some aspirin and a glass of water which she thankfully took. He gave her some privacy while she showered. She came out of the en-suite looking embarrassed.

"Well that is certainly one aspect of human life I won't miss!" She joked whilst towel drying her mahogany hair.

"Well, if what Bonnie says is true, there is a possibility that you could well have too" He winked. It made her stomach flip, she wanted nothing more than to have a biological child with Damon, it may be a longshot, but she could dream.

"I would gladly do it every day of a pregnancy if it meant we could have a child. Anyway, I have to be one of you, so we shall wait. Besides, it's 3am, I'm ready for bed" Elena got back into the night dress Damon had once put her in and snuggled up close to her lover.

"I can't wait for this time next month, I will officially be Mrs Salvatore" He couldn't help but smile.

"I do not want anything more, my love" Damon whispered as he cradled her into a deep, peaceful sleep. After a few hours of watching her, Damon also fell into that same peaceful slumber.


	4. For as long as we both shall live'

_Saturday 20__th__ June; 09:55am _

_Dear Diary,_

_The next time I write in here, I will be Elena Salvatore. I may also be a vampire, but who knows? Today is the day I marry the man of my dreams, and I have really bad butterflies; I wonder if vampire's feel butterflies? Oh gosh, it's mad here, everyone is frantic around me and I can't breathe. It's all so fast, this time last year I was with Matt, captain of the cheer squad and queen bee of the school; now I'm getting married to an original vampire who loves me more than Matt ever did in our 3 year relationship. People think I'm pregnant around Mystic Falls because it's happened so quickly, but Jenna and the girls have been a great help at dousing their suspicions. Now I am babbling, oh my goodness. My ring looks perfect on my hand resting on the page; it makes me even more excited to see my wedding ring. I chose Damon's and vice versa. I have every trust that it will be even more perfect than my engagement ring, which is so stunning. The compliments I have received are endless, and I even think Jenna would be jealous. My mom would have loved it too, if she were here. I wish she was, she would have loved Damon; Dad too. We all miss them, but right now, I would love nothing more than for them to be here, but they can't. I know they are smiling down on me, and I can imagine my mom dressed in a big hat and matching dress. Life was not supposed to be like this, they should be here! But they're not; instead, I have the most amazing Aunt and friends, no family in the world. They aren't my parents, but they are just as important. I'm glad I have all those people out there in my life, and I pray that nothing will go wrong today, and that I will be Mrs Damon Salvatore in one piece, whether I'm human or not. Well, my hair is almost done, so I have to go and get married. This is the beginning of my new life, and I am ready to take it by the horns and live it._

Elena safely but her diary into her handbag and sat back in her seat. Rebekah and Caroline came with a carry case at ready, and were chatting away madly about ideas for how they are going to attack Elena's pale structure and turn her into a blushing bride. Literally. When they were done, she had to admit, they didn't do half bad; she felt beautiful, and that was rare. Katherine and Jenna helped her into her dress and was handed her bouquet of fresh red-roses. It finally hit home. Elena Gilbert was getting married, she suddenly felt light headed but relaxed as she felt the warm arms of her younger brother.

"Mom and Dad are here" Elena blinked at him in shock "I see ghosts remember? They are smiling, and moms bought a new hat" Elena laughed whilst viciously blinking tears away. "They are proud of you and love Damon. Don't cry Elena, they want you to be happy and enjoy your special day. They just wanted you to know they were here and very proud of you. Mom also knew that you would have a strapless dress, and told me to put this on you. It was our great-great-something grandmother's. It's Ruby and goes with your roses, which she also knew you would have in your bouquet. Here, let me" Elena didn't cry as she would ruin her makeup and not make it down the aisle thanks to Rebekah and Caroline killing her. She thanked Jeremey silently and took a deep breath. She was ready now she had mom and dad's blessing, ready to enter a whole new world.

The music began and Elena squeezed Jeremy's hand. Many of her friends had been in the crowd. She had Jenna directly behind them, and Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine and Meredith. Everything was perfect. Jeremey, Ric and the original Salvatore's were all in tailored suits, all grey but Damon in black. They looked suave and very handsome. Elena was glowing, her smile was permanently stuck onto her face and she had never felt surer about anything. Before she knew it, she had reached Damon, giving Jeremy a kiss, she handed Jenna her bouquet whilst Jeremy shook Damon's hand, replacing his own hand with Elena's. She looked into his blue eyes and knew she was one hundred percent sure about her decision to not only become Mrs Damon Salvatore but to become a vampire.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Miss Elena Marie Gilbert and Mr Damon Giuseppe Salvatore. If anybody holds a reason that these two young lovers should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" The congregation looked around whilst Damon and Elena looked nowhere but into each other's eyes.

"Well then, let us continue" The reverend began. "I believe you wrote your own vows, so, Damon, if you would like to begin"

Damon stared straight into Elena's eyes without looking away. "Elena, when we first met, you will remember I was lost. I did everything wrong and treated people like an inferior, until you. You changed my perception of life and made me question my actions. You made me a better person and I will be eternally grateful for the help you have given me these past months. I knew from the moment I set my eyes on you that you were different and that you would be special to me; but I underestimated how special you are. You are my world; my soul mate, and now my wife. I promise to love you in sickness, in health, for richer for poorer, for as long as we both shall live" He slid her wedding ring on her finger; it was white gold and had small diamonds on it. It was perfect.

Elena and all of her bridesmaids were crying. She took a deep breath before turning to Damon. "Damon, when I met you, I was a typical teenager, who was in love with the idea of being in love. I never really understood the importance of love. I couldn't imagine being without you now Damon, you are my life, and the day you proposed, was the start of a new forever. You show me how to live my life and not too hold back from everything. You are my world; my soul mate, and now my husband. I promise to love you in sickness, in health, for richer for poorer, for as long as we both shall live" Elena put the solid gold ring onto Damon's finger; it fit so perfect and sealed their promises to one another.

Damon and Elena looked at each other with teary eyes and so much love, as soon as they heard the vicar introduce them as Mr and Mrs Salvatore; Damon took her into an embrace and kissed her with so much passion and trust. Without breaking the kiss, he took her feet and lifted her bridal style and he ran, at a human speed, down the aisle. Everyone was crying and clapping, and made their ways to the reception. They had signed their certificate, cut the cake and survived Stefan and Jenna's speeches. Now it was time for the traditional first dance. It was a slower version of 'Never Let me Go' by Florence and the Machine, Elena picked it herself, as the lyrics reminded her of them.

_**Looking out from underneath,**_

_**Fractured moonlight on the sea,**_

_**Reflections still look the same to me, **_

_**As before I went under.**_

_**And it's peaceful in the deep,**_

_**Cathedral where you cannot breathe,**_

_**No need to pray, no need to speak,**_

_**Now I am under.**_

Elena's head was on Damon's shoulder and his hands were rested on her hips, everyone was in awe at the young couple and numerous photos were being taken. The couple swayed around the grand ballroom of the Salvatore Mansion whilst the guests were stood around the edge.

_**Oh, and it's breaking over me,**_

_**A thousand miles down to the sea bed,**_

_**I found a place to rest my head.**_

Damon was smiling at Elena singing along softly. He held her tightly and joined in with her softly.

_**Never let me go, never let me go,**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go.**_

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, **_

_**And all this devotion was rushing out of me, **_

_**And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me,**_

_**But the arms of the ocean delivered me.**_

The couple stopped singing and shared another gentle kiss, receiving applause from the audience. The family were up dancing alongside them, and Jeremey indicated to Elena over Bonnies shoulder, that their parents were up and dancing, before fading away contently. Everything was perfect for the newlyweds, alcohol was plenty and laughs, but also, there was a fair share of tears.

"Hello, can I have your attention please?" Damon said into the microphone whilst squeezing Elena's hand. "First of all, I would like to thank everyone present for helping make this day even more special for my wife and I, I would also like to especially thank our extended family, for the on-going support and love we have received. However, I would like to thank Mrs Salvatore the most" He looked directly into his wife's eyes and squeezed her hand. "Thank you for loving me and turning me into the, dare I say good person I am today" Everyone laughed, and the girls, especially Elena started welling up. "I meant every word in my vows and I promise I will put my everything into our marriage and I will love you every day of my life. You are my soul mate Elena Marie Salvatore, and I am so excited to start our new lives together as husband and wife. So everyone, if you will. A toast, to the most stunning woman this earth has ever seen, to my gorgeous wife Elena!" Everyone toasted her, and Elena thanked everyone in the crowd. She gave Damon a kiss on the cheek and wiped her eyes from the happy tears threatening to fall.

"Now, if you would be so kind to step outside, my wife and I are going on our honeymoon!" Everybody cheered and started towards the door. Jenna handed Elena a knee-length red dress and hurried her off to the bathrooms to get changed, followed by Bonnie and Caroline to help her. Damon took of his tie and unclasped his top two buttons. He was greeted by Stefan, Elijah and Klaus, stood behind him, was his two cousins, Kol and Finn, with their partners.

"Marrying a human Damon, is that wise?" Kol said drunkenly whilst draping his spare arm over his wife.

"Leave him alone Kol, you know the plans and you promised you would respect them!" Sage said sternly before receiving a kiss from Damon. "Congratulations Damon, I give you my best wishes that you will teach her as well as I taught you, hmm?" Sage winked at him.

"I may be a little easier on her, but I'll be sure to add a few of your tricks" Damon said before shaking Finn's hand. "I'm overwhelmed you could make it here in such short notice Finn"

"I used my compulsion wisely, I wouldn't dream of missing your wedding, especially as you were at mine 121 years ago" Finn said whilst holding Sage tightly. "We must be leaving now though, I hope you enjoy your married life, good luck with the transition, and don't be a stranger! I expect to see you within the next 100 years!" Finn winked.

"Of course, maybe we could meet up at one time. Thank you for coming, and I know Elena is thankful too. You are probably her favourite cousin-in-law!"

"I'm glad to hear it. Until next time, dearest cousin. Keep yourselves safe" In a flash, they were all gone. Damon turned to his approaching brothers, who handed him two small 'him' and 'her' suitcases.

"I'm guessing Caroline?" Damon laughed at the present.

"Correct, I didn't go too far, did I?" Caroline said whilst holding Elena's wedding dress.

"No, Blondie. It was a lovely touch. Thanks Sis'"

"Wow, Elena has done you good, we finally have a brother/sister relationship!" She hugged him immediately and mouthed 'told you' to the three Salvatore's behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment Care, but I would love to take my husband off you so we can board the plane" Elena grabbed his hand and her suitcase after giving them all a hug. "I promise to text you all when we have landed, and keep in contact. See you all in a month!" She said starting to cry.

"Elena Salvatore, don't you dare cry!" Katherine said to her sister-in-law. "You have people out there with cameras!" Everyone laughed and forgot about crying. Before she knew it, Elena was in Damon's Camaro driving towards the airport.

"So, Mr Salvatore, where are we going?" She said seductively as they parked the car.

"Well, Mrs Salvatore, we are going to my birth town-" Elena squealed.

"Oh my goodness, we are going to Italy!" She hugged Damon so tightly not even caring that people were staring.

"Yes dear, we are staying at my old house, it was reconstructed for my brothers and I back in 1988. If you would be so kind to collect your suitcase and follow me" Elena was as giddy as a child on Christmas morning. Her giddiness suddenly turned into confusion when they didn't go into the main sector of the airport and to the private sector. Damon was talking to some young employee who was explaining something about refreshments and 10 minutes until boarding. She decided to sit in a nearby sofa chair and wait. She picked up her phone and texted the family to let them know they had arrived at the airport and they were flying soon. When she had finished, she looked up to see Damon walking over with a cup of coffee for her. She took it from him and thanked him silently. Damon was reading the Mystic Times when the same employee came to inform them that the plane was ready. Shit, a private plane. Elena was not used to this five-star luxury, but went along with it. On board, she was sat opposite Damon and greeted by an Air-hostess with champagne and chocolates as a present from the pilot. She strapped herself into the plane, got into a comfortable position and started the celebrations with her husband. Two hours into the flight, Damon excused himself to go thank the pilot on their behalf, so Elena decided to write in her diary.

_Saturday 20__th__ June; 23:39pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_We did it, I am now officially Mrs Salvatore, and I have never been happier. The ceremony was so emotional and the reception was perfect. It has all been perfect. Now, I am on the Salvatore private plane flying out to Italy for our honeymoon. Whether we are spending the whole month in Florence, I do not know, however as long as we are together, we could be anywhere. It has barely been a day, and I love married life. The only thing that could make this more perfect is a child of our own, but we can wait for that, no need to rush into things. There isn't a high chance of it happening, but we can practice, can't we? Right now, I am ready to have another glass of champagne and start of the celebrations with a bang, with my super gorgeous husband, alone for a month. I wonder when I will be changed. I don't want to spring the question on him straight away, as it could cause an argument and ruin everything, but as my father used to say, 'Good things come to those who wait', and so far, they have. I don't know what is going to happen this next month, but I am excited as hell and am ready for it. _

"Elena darling, we have two hours left, do you want to get some rest, as today has been a long and exciting day?" Damon looked at her as if she was the most beautiful creature ever. She got up and lay on the bedspread, signalling Damon to join her. He lay on his back and Elena snuggled into his chest, falling asleep almost immediately

"Sleep well beautiful, I will be right here when you wake. I love you so much Mrs Salvatore" Damon whispered whilst stroking her hair. He knew she wouldn't reply, and rested his eyelids in an attempt to match her deep sleep.


End file.
